Bullseye
by The StorieTellur
Summary: YJ fic prompt via Tumblr- It's the Young Justice New Year's party; Roy has been invited by M'gann. It's the first real conversation he's had with ollie since he left.


**Message: "YJ Fic Prompts are in! Here is yours; I hope it suits you: It's the Young Justice New Year's party; Roy has been invited by M'gann. It's the first real conversation he's had with Ollie since he left. Go."**

"What the hell was that though?" GA questioned his former sid-_partner_.

Roy sighed and leaned back into the recliner, "I have no idea." He stared at the ceiling for a moment as his mentor awaited his reply. Roy sat up, closing the recliner and looking Ollie in the eye he said, "I just-I wanted- I just really wanted to be part of the League. Everything happened _so_ fast and there was yelling-"

"Mostly from you," the blonde archer chimed in.

"Not the point," he glared sending Oliver back in his chair, looking more relaxed then he's ever seen him.

"Did you regret it?"

"What?"

"You heard me," he said in a firm tone that was unfamiliar to this ginger-haired vigilante. It was almost, _parental_. "Did. You. Regret. It."

He was speechless. Of _course_ he regretted some things about that day, but "Yeah." he interrupted his thought. "I regret," how could he be so open like this to, _Ollie _of all people. Why couldn't it have been Dinah? Or Bruce? He'd _much_ rather take on the Dark Knight than a man who was, whether Roy accepted this or not, a _father_ to him. He took him in when he had no one, and never let him go. Ya know, until _that _day. _The_ day. The day that everything changed. "I regret…leaving the kids behind and…um…..yelling at Aquaman…pissing off Bruce," He smirked at the last one. That part he didn't really mind. "And….uh….you."

The bowman's expression changed at least three times before he stood. Roy raised an eyebrow and he gestured him over to a counter.

* * *

><p>Roy had forgotten where they were. They were in a secluded room somewhere in Mount Justice. Invited by M'gann to celebrate New Years with the Team and their mentors. Everyone mingled in the training room on the holo-floor. Being so closed to so many powerful Leaguers, Roy couldn't help but feel lucky. His heart sank. He was only lucky because of Ollie. If he hadn't taken him in, where would he be right now? Dead? Would he have gone off the grid? Joined the other side of the war? He shuddered at the last one. '<em>Never<em>', he cursed in his mind. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and jerk around only to be staring over a green redhead.

"Sp-Red Arrow, are you okay?" her voice was mesmerizing. It echoed through the walls of his brain. Her eyes were boring into his like he was another inanimate object in her telekinesis grip. He pulled away, "Er, yeah M'gann. I'm fine. Have you seen Ol-,"_damn it, _"Green Arrow?"

She pointed to the hallway and gave him directions. As he disappeared, she let a smile grace her features. "_This will be good, M'gann_," she reassured herself. "_This mind reading was necessary_."

* * *

><p>"<em>So that's how I got here," <em>he stated. _"And how this changed from 'how was your day' to another episode of 'What the Hell, Roy.' _The archer stood from the chair and followed his mentor. They were halfway across the room before he just stopped. Roy cocked his eyebrow even higher when GA suddenly turned around. "I'm sorry too." he said, voice cracking.

Roy just stood there. Dumbfounded expression combined with his eyebrow made him look ridiculous. Oliver chuckled and took a few steps toward him before doing something that no one should ever do. At least, not with Roy.

He hugged him. He put his hands behind his ward's back and pressed his body against his in an attempt at forgiveness and love. "Er, GA, I'm not really the 'hugging' type," he quipped.

His hearty chuckled shook his entire body. "Just shut up and hug me, Roy."

The teenager still didn't move.

Oliver let a sly smile slip across his lips and he hugged the boy harder. Squeezing the air from his lungs. "Hug back, or I'm never letting go," He sang.

Roy did as his, _father_, told. Hugging the burly man back, and the man grip on the boy loosened enough for him to breathe easier, but not enough to escape.

* * *

><p>The teenage Martian leaned against the doorway, a big, bright smile flashing across her face. Her uncle made his way across the room and confronted her. "M'gann?"<p>

She looked up to her mentor, her uncle, the one person on earth that she trusted more than anything and noticing his worried expression said, "I'm fine, Uncle J'onn." She hugged him before continuing, "Happy New Years, Uncle J'onn."

"_Thank you M'gann,"_

"_Your welcome, Green Arrow," _she responded before disabling their telepathic connection.


End file.
